Joker
Joker is the protagonist of Persona 5. He is a strong-willed juvenile delinquent who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief and as a normal highschool student. In World Between Worlds, Joker poses as a Phantom Thief and does not change into his average appearance. Joker is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts which aims to change society by touching the hearts of people and performing illegal heists. Fingers in his ass Fingers in his ass Kanye west he likes Fingers in his ass Fingers in his ass Fingers in his ass Kanye west he likes Big fingers in his ass Kanye west he likes Big fingers in his ass Kanye west he likes Puttin' fingers in his ass Fingers in his ass He likes in his ass Fingers in his ass Yes pinkie Index finger and the thumb In his ass Till his butthole go numb Attributes Personality Compared to his quiet and well-behaved highschool student who is reserved and keeps to himself, that is only the profound ruse hiding the heart of the rebellious trickster known as Joker, who amplifies the hidden remains of his true personality. Not only is he talkative, but he withholds and air of confidence, even when his life is in danger. He can appear to be either indifferent or outright cheeky, playful, cocky, and flamboyant. He has a flair for showing off or performing dramatic decisions, such as exiting by jumping through a stained glass window, or doing a series of stylish flips or spins, and taunts his enemies. He is incredibly observant and is easy to catch on things, and is the type to plan but not speak about it, and has a strong sense of justice, not allowing himself to be restricted by others and instead strives for freedom. Abilities Joker is capable of summoning a Persona, which is the tamed manifestation of one's inner thoughts, weighing in the user's mind and spirit. These Personas are often mythological archetypes that dwell in the depths of a human's heart: Joker's primary Persona is Arsène, whom is based off of the gentleman thief Arsène Lupin. While normal Persona-users can only summon one, Joker is capable of summoning multiple Personas. This ability is called the 'wild card'. This also allows Joker to turn his social bonds into power. He is also capable of activating a sixth sense gifted by Igor known as 'Third Eye'. This allows him to analyse his surroundings to easily find clues and items, and take note of certain obstacles. A dark room would appear well lit in his perspective. Joker is also extremely proficient in guns. He is able to down a single enemy in a few shots. He is also decent in swordsmanship, as he can handle a dagger well. History Canonically = Akira Kurusu started his life on probation due to a drunken corrupt politician accusing him for harassment. He lived in Yongen-Jaya with Sojiro Sakura, the owner of Cafe Leblanc. After going to his new school, Shujin Academy, he met Ryuji, thus starting the first Phantom Thieves heist and meeting Morgana and Ann along the way, and making his thief codename Joker. Their first target was a teacher who sexually harassed female students and abused people on the volleyball team: Suguru Kamoshida. They eventually changed his heart and decided to go for more, expanding their team. Sae's Palace was supposed to be the final heist until someone sold him out and attempted to kill him, however, the Phantom Thieves were one step ahead. Finally, they thwarted the corrupt politician, Masayoshi Shido, however a new threat in mementos rose and revealed a false god who had possessed Igor, Yaldabaoth. After defeating Yaldabaoth and restoring free will to humanity, he had to turn himself in, though the social links he made along the way assisted in getting him out of jail. He and the Phantom Thieves now ride on the optimism that their country, or the world, can eventually better itself. |-|World Between Worlds = Joker arrived unexpectedly in World Between Worlds, along with an invitation to Smash Bros. that he still has. Now that he's in the crossover plane, he is able to interact with plenty of new characters as well as spark up some action. One day, he noticed the dwindling amount of citizens and shadows coming from an alleyway. There, he encountered Nyx, who he helped in becoming a better person - however, his attempts seemed to be for naught once Proxima Decim showed up with the goal to destroy the world, as well as first manipulating Nyx but he then eventually finds out that the two of them are in a relationship. Once shadow fell over Midway Town, Joker pursued Nyx only to run into Proxima Decim. They fought, and eventually Joker had to summon Sataneal. However, before the winner of the fight could be determined, Nyx interjected, and Joker had accidentally almost killed her in blind impulse aiming for Proxima Decim. The situation has been repaired and Joker has a decent friendship with Nyx and possibly Proxima Decim, as well as meeting Evea. The current events involving Joker lead to the burning flower shop and Nyx breaking down with Dahlia accompanying her, as well as the debut of Alice Loveheart, in which Joker and Proxima Decim shared a brief moment of aiding eachother in battle, with Dark Pit as a spectator. Upon Proxima Decim hearing Nyx needing assistance, he left Joker to fight Alice Loveheart herself, and he discovered that she was able to turn into some sort of demon, and warns him of her kind coming for Midway. A man notices the fight going on and jumps in. This man is soon known to be as Jotaro Kujo. Alice promptly escapes the battle and Joker and Jotaro Kujo have a brief conversation along with Dark Pit. Joker promptly left to find Nyx, and it seemed like their battle was over. Nyx was on the brink of death, and Joker uses his one of his Personas, Ishtar, to heal her, as well as sending his condolences for the loss of Evea's mother. He then promptly heads to Cafe Lucky where he meets Hamuko Arisato, and notices Alice's presence while he converses with Jotaro Kujo. Hamuko accompanies him as he follows Alice who promptly left, and they stumble across a scabbath party where Alice reveals that she is a Devilman. Relationships Nyx Although it isn't shown very explicitly, Joker does care for Nyx as a friend and would try to look out for her well being, and lies on the optimism that she will let go of her trauma and sociopathic tendencies to become a better person. Proxima Decim Due to Joker having fought Proxima before, their relationship is mostly passive aggressive, although Joker hopes to befriend Proxima and look past the antagonizing. Jotaro Kujo Joker respects Jotaro and seems to look up to him(even thinking that he's super cool). There's the possibility of a mentor-apprentice relationship forming between the two characters. Evea Joker doesn't have a strong friendship with Evea, therefore he views her as an acquaintance. Alice Loveheart Joker remains cautious of Alice and doesn't trust her at all yet due to the fact that she had hurt Nyx and that they had fought once. But he thinks that if she is trustworthy, she would be a somewhat decent ally. Dark Pit Joker seems to view Dark Pit as a somewhat formidable potential ally, although currently he knows nothing about him. Themes tba ??? Category:Heroes __FORCETOC__